epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Mr. Mime vs Hypno. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
So yes, I ended up going on a break when I said I wouldn't, don't kill me plz. But the series is back at least and it has a battle which I found quite fun to write and rap. So without further adieu, we have the child-kidnapping Hypnosis Pokémon, Hypno, versus the Barrier Pokémon, Mr. Mime, who can create invisible walls by slowing molecules in the air and retains the title "Mr." even when female. Yes. So it's a battle of malicious psychic trickery against entertaining psychic trickery. LET'S DO IT. ---- Note: This is rapped faster than usual, not slower. I also made that beat so yeah. 'Announcer:' 'Hypno:' You wanna trip on an MC with Inner Focus? Your hocus pocus can't beat my pro hypnosis It's a panto prat versus a foe so deadly Terrorise slumbers like a Poké Freddy You make walls by fiddling with particles? I'm a nightmare, you're a day at the carnival You're a featherweight, my level's so ascended that I levitate When I meditate, energy emanates, you're never safe! You rhyme Psywaves? I intercept them! You're a meager servant to Mrs. Ketchum Double Slap? I'll defend with this reflection This Psychic's sick with hit deflection With a swing of the pendulum, ripping your health Are you confused? Why you hitting yourself? Your title's weak, you psychic? Please! Want mind tricks? Stare into my eyeballs, freak! 'Mr. Mime:' Lose to big nose Hypno? Frick no! I don't think so! All you really do is enter kiddies' rooms on tiptoe Creep while they sleep and feast on their dreams Didn't your mother tell you to just eat your greens? I am known for being a bit of a copycat But Mimic your lyrics? Let's not do that! Form a barrier against you like bubble wrap And then club this scrub with a Double Slap You're a hypnotist who pinches kids I got magical skills at my fingertips! Entrance? You can try, but the Mime is immune And your rhyme-scheme is muddled like your lines Switcheroo'd Light Screen or a Psybeam to show my skill My walls can't be seen but my flow is real So you'd better Psych Up cuz I might just flip And no hand vibes could make your sick rhymes exist 'Hypno:' Bitch, I'm all mind, but Mime is part fairy Compared to my Lullaby, pinky, you aren't scary Dark, dark tales are told of this mystic You're a prancing prick with a circus gimmick You can't try to beef cuz it's time to feast Ain't no sweet dreams when you lock eyes with me So maintain your gaze and repeat what I say "A jester can't best a superior brain" 'Mr. Mime:' Well it certainly wasn't your tricks that made me Drowzee But your verse was putting me to sleep quite soundly I entertain while you enter the minds of minors And try to find nightmares that are high in fibre But the elephant man can't handle my barriers Aim a magic attack at this chap and I'll parry it Back to a weird tapir with a weirder snout Who just discovered he has a fear of clowns RAP (the announcer suddenly goes into a daze) Uhhh... Battles... of the Pokédex.... ---- Who Won? Mr. Mime Hypno ---- Hint: Category:Blog posts